


Writing Home

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Lillian [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Edér writes home to his parents.





	Writing Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pillars Prompts Weekly #0028: Epistolary
> 
> Pretty short.

Dear Ma and Pa,

Sorry I haven’t wrote in a while. It’s been busy. I’ve been out traveling. Sorry if you’ve tried to send me any letters. Haven’t been in Gilded Vale. You wouldn’t believe half of the stuff I got mixed up in the last few months: Watchers, animancers, gods. ~~Fought some dragons~~. ‘Course I’m safe now which is why I’m writing. Don’t have to worry about me.

A lot’s changed in Gilded Vale. Raedric’s gone ~~because we killed him~~ because Kolsc’s plot worked out. ‘Course he didn’t last long ~~because Raedric came back from the dead and killed him~~. Last I saw of Gilded Vale it was a lawless town, but still doing better. I left before that happened. ~~Figured if I stayed any longer they would have hanged me, too~~. It just didn’t feel like home anymore. Left with this ranger girl that was passing through. That’s when everything weird started happening. If you’ve never met a Watcher, it’s a strange experience. It’s like they stare right through your soul ‘cause that’s what they’re doing.

Yeah, Ma, I met a girl. I know you’ve been on me about that. She’s too good for me, though. New Lady of Caed Nua after old Maerwald ~~went insane and we had to kill him~~ passed away. Not sure she really likes it, though. I think she liked it better when we were out traveling. ~~But~~ ~~I think she looks nice in the fancy dresses~~. Still see her from time to time but we’ve settled down in different places. And she has this dog. Okay, it’s a wolf. But he’s really fluffy. Have to appreciate a woman who appreciates animals.

~~She helped me find out what happened to Woden. He didn’t fight for Gilded Vale. He fought for Readceras. I don’t know why. Guess he thought that Waidwen was really Eothas. And the more I learned when I was traveling, the more I think he might have been. We didn’t get the Hollowborn because we killed Eothas, we got the Hollowborn because Eothas didn’t stop Woedica because we killed him. I think I was on the wrong side. ‘Course if I had fought for the other side I’d probably be dead and I don’t know if it’s better to be right and dead or wrong and alive. I wish Woden was alive. And if I was dead I wouldn’t have been able to stop the Leaden Key. There’s a lot of ‘what ifs~~ .’

Ignore that last bit.

You always ask if I’ve been saying my prayers. Not as much as I used to. ~~Turns out the gods aren’t real, can you believe it? I don’t really understand it. The Engwithans made them somehow and then violently converted everyone. But they do exist because I’ve talked to some. But kith made them. It’s confusing.~~ ~~But I don’t think we can look to them for guidance anymore. I think we need to rely on ourselves~~. Sorry, you don’t need to read my rambling. Been busy with the traveling.

I’m settling down in Dyrford, though. This is my new address. Traveling is exciting but tiring. It’ll have to take the return of Eothas or something for me to leave here. I’ve been thinking about running for mayor. Be a way to keep busy.

I hope everything is good with you. I was sorry to hear about your neighbor’s cat. I hope Pa’s back is doing better and he’s taking it easy. I’ll try to come visit when everything’s settled down.

Love,

Edér


End file.
